The Black Pool
by Serenity Meowth
Summary: Fred and George are cleaning their summer residence when they come across something unexpected... Oneshot


**Written and Posted on:** July 1st, 2005

**Disclaimer**:Don't own, la da da.

**_Hello_**,_ I'm back with(once again, yet another) one-shot. Just enjoy as the Weasley Twins get themselves into trouble again:) Don't think that this one is too funny, though...but you can be the judge of that(no flames, please)._

_This takes place the summer before the 5th book, while they're cleaning out the Black house. But before they got their apparation tests, ok?_

* * *

"Fred, what's this?" George asked his twin, as he came across a metal ring under the rug he had been sweeping the dirt under. 

Fred peered over. "Looks to me like it's a secret passage of some sort. Why hadn't we discovered this sooner?"

"Because we don't have the Marauder's Map of Grimmauld place." George pointed out.

"Right you are, my friend. Let's investigate. With caution, naturally. This is the Black House, who knows what could be down there." Fred said, a nearly serious look on his face.

But that vanished after a second. "Alright, then, you go first!" He pushed George ahead of him.

George glared at him, but pulled up the handle anyways. Curiosity always got the best of the Weasley twins. The door creaked open, and they peered down into the darkness.

"It looks like stairs," Fred said, "_Lumos."_ His wand lit up, allowing them to see the stairs that twisted downwards and out of sight. He poked George in the back with his wand. "Go on, mate."

"Alright, all right, here _we_ go," George said, pulling Fred behind him by his sleeve. The started down the stairs, pausing occasionally to clear cobwebs with a quick spell from their wands. The spiders down here looked particularly poisonous.

"George," Fred said with a grin, " what say you to putting one of the spiders-dead, of course, don't want mum mad at us- into ickle Ronniekin's bed?"

George smiled with an identical grin. "Grand idea, Fred." He stuffed a now dead spider into his pocket. "You know, maybe we could also work these into one of our joke items." He said, stuffing a few more into his pocket.

"Right, just make sure we don't end up poisoning ourselves again, don't want Mum to know what we're up to!" Fred said cheerfully.

They walked down the rest of the stairs in silence. Till the stairs ended, opening up to a room.

"Oy, Fred," George said breathlessly. "Is that what I think it is?"

"I think so..."

"It's a..."

"A pool!" Fred said, running towards the water. He pulled off his shoes and robes, and now only in his boxers, jumped in. SPLASH!

"Fred, do you think that's, um, _wise,_ to be jumping into a pool we just discovered in a house full of items of the dark arts?" George asked.

"Nope, but that's me!" Fred said, treading water by the edge.

"Good point, but I'm somewhat hesitant..." George said, looking around the room. Fred saw this as an oppurtunity to pull him in.

SPLASH!

"Oh, thanks a bunch, Fred." George said sourly, sputtering water from his mouth.

Minutes later...

"You-Know-Who!"

"Dumbledore!"

Fred and George were playing the wizard version of the muggles' "Marco, Polo."

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!"

They continued playing, though George had long ago climbed out of the pool, unbeknownst to Fred. He sat with his feet dangling over the side, magically making his voice appear at different parts in the pool. Payback time.

"Dumbledore!"

George was just about to reply with "The Dark Lord," when he noticed something in the water. "Oy, Fred, what's that?"

Fred opened his eyes and noticed where George was. "Oh, thanks, real grand of you to keep me looking for you when you can't be reached." He said to George.

"That's not a problem right now, mate." George said shakily. "Look at that." He pointed into the water. Fred turned, and frowned as he saw the great blob coming up from the depths of the water.

"What the bloody hell?" Fred asked, swimming backwards. He swam as fast as he could to get out of the pool. George grabbed Fred's arm to help him out. The blob grew closer. Soon they could see that it was really a swarm of –

"Bees! Giant bees! But wait, bees, underwater? That can't be right!" George said, scrambling away from the pool side.

"This is clearly dark magic, "Fred said, joining George. They turned to run as the swarm rose into the air.

"Wait a minute, we have wands. Why are we running?." George. He turned and drew his wand.

"_Stupefy_!" He yelled, hitting a few bees with his spell. But he couldn't hit them all. They loomed up, buzzing angrier than ever.

"You know, I think running is a better option after all!"George said, throwing a look to Fred over his shoulder as he ran.

They reached the stairs right before the bees got there, and SLAM! They shut the door.

"Whew," they sighed, relieved. That's when they realized that they were dripping wet.

And in their boxers.

And they had to go back upstairs.

Where other people were.

"Oh, bugger." Fred said.

"You know, after this, let's go take our apparation tests, so we won't be in this spot, again."

"Doubt that it could ever happen, but agreeded."

* * *

_Okay, that wasn't as funny as I was hoping it'd be, but...it could be the reason why they took it(the test) :D Honestly, do you see Fred and George getting off of their lazy bums just to take a test? I thought not._

_Please review!_


End file.
